


On the Outside

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel make love in a public place, and almost get caught while doing so. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago by request from ff.net member, darkgirl3.

The sun shone down, baking the earth in rays of heat and light, shining down upon Dean Winchester as he parked the car by the side of the road. He crossed the street, mindful of oncoming traffic, heading for the nearest vending machine, popping in a few coins, before getting a can of Coke in return. He popped the lid, took a mouthful, before he turned away from the machine, eyes downcast as he walked, and almost collided with Castiel as a consequence. The angel reached out with too hot hands to steady him, almost getting half the contents of the can of coke poured down the front of his pristine white shirt.

"Whoah, Cas, wear a bell next time, will ya?" Dean asked, rendered slightly breathless by the closeness of the angel, who was staring intently at Dean, eyes unblinking in their intensity.

As with many times before, Dean felt transfixed by that perfect blue gaze, found it hard to turn away, to break the eye contact the angel trapped him with. The hunter blinked, and swallowed convulsively against the lust slowly rising in his throat, threatening to choke him, as it had so many times before in the past.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to startle you," Castiel said, gently, his voice gruff as usual, but with an underlying sense of tension, lust, want, need, and Dean's body immediately reacted to that tone.

He felt his erection pressing hard against his jeans, but instead of acting upon his feelings, he took a swill of the cola, almost choking upon the fizzy liquid. All he wanted to do was to lean forward, close the gap between them and just press fervent lips against Castiel's own, claim him for his own once again. Castiel continued to stare at him, eyes forthright, that innocent look of almost puppy dog intensity that belied his true feelings. The angel might look innocent, but Dean knew otherwise. Castiel was as needy, as passionate, as lustful as any human, especially when it came to Dean himself.

The hunter groaned involuntarily, again wanting to kiss Castiel, to touch him, to run eager hands over Castiel's body, his wings and to feel the angel's hands upon him in return, and his whole body ached to feel that contact. Dean tried to turn away, but found that one small gesture hard. Castiel's gaze still held him within its thrall, his hands still gripped Dean's hips, fingers digging into the flesh and refusing to just let go.

"Cas, please. Not here," Dean hissed, staring down at Castiel's lips, trying not to remember how it felt to press his mouth to Castiel's in a passionate kiss, but finding it hard to concentrate on anything else. "Not in public."

Castiel gave him one of his slow nods of assent, understanding that it wasn't Castiel himself that was the problem, it was the lack of privacy, and a furtive look passed across the angel's face, settling deep behind his eyes and remaining there with the lust turning them dark and open, all too easy to read. He reached up with one slender hand, pressing slightly sweaty fingertips to Dean's forehead, and Dean blinked against the sudden rush of air fanning his face, hearing the sound of flapping wings close around his ears, cutting the air about them with a comforting sound.

In an instant, they were in the park across the road, shaded from general view by the shade of a thickly branched tree. Branches, leaves dipped and swayed around them, providing perfect shade and cover from prying eyes, as a breeze blew soothingly across the pair of them from the nearby lake. The blast of cool air was welcome, cooling Dean's sun heated senses, but did nothing to calm his craving for Castiel. Seemingly, the angel's feelings remained just as strong, by the look of lust still trapped deep within his eyes, and the slight smile that curled the corners of his mouth, as he dipped his head to look up at Dean from beneath his eyebrows.

"Cas ... " was all Dean managed to squeeze out, before he was pulled into a hungry kiss from the angel, soft lips working against his own urgently, pulling him under and making him feel like he was drowning in all that was Castiel.

He gave himself willingly, now that he knew they were safe from prying eyes, tongue probing Castiel's mouth, making small noises of satisfaction, as he threaded his fists around Castiel's tie, dragging the angel in closer to his own body. Castiel leant in, hands sliding from Dean's sides to the small of his back, feeling too hot against Dean's sweat dampened T Shirt. As if sensing the hunter's discomfort, Castiel moved his hands, reaching down to pull at the hem of Dean's T Shirt, pulling it up and over Dean's head in one fluid movement, baring Dean's chest to the breeze still blowing in from the lake. Dean breathed in sharply at the play of cool air against his skin, surpressing a moan, a shudder of need as Castiel ran eager hands, hungry eyes across the hunter's bare skin, raising goose bumps that had nothing to do with the breeze. The angel's tongue peeked out from between parted lips, swiping at his lower lip before the pink tip remained peeking out in concentration as he worked at removing Dean's pants.

Dean tried to help him, but his attempts at help were rejected, his hands swiped impatiently away by one of Castiel's hands, so Dean let his hands drop to his sides once again. He turned his face to the branches swaying above him, seeing small patches of blue summer sky shining through when the tree moved in just the right way. He groaned aloud when Castiel finally worked his belt loose, unzipped his flies and dragged Dean's pants free from his hips, letting them fall to the ground. He groaned again, turning his gaze down to watch the angel hastily remove Dean's boxers, freeing the hunter's erection from the cloth confines.

Castiel leaned in, stealing another kiss, all closed eyes and wet, open mouth, lips moving against Dean's hungrily, as Castiel's hand wrapped around Dean's aching cock. Dean moaned into the angel's waiting mouth, pressing forward into his body as Castiel fumbled slightly, before steadying his wrist into a fluid movement, jerking Dean off steadily, roughly, fingers curling and flexing against him sensuously. Dean broke the kiss, pulled away slightly, eyes still closed, lips parted, as he thrust into Castiel's hand, moans falling from his lips in barely unrestrained desire.

Dean's world narrowed down to the feel of Castiel's firm hand wrapped around his cock, sending fire and ice and lust and desire coursing through his whole body, and his cries became louder, his thrusts into Castiel's hand more urgent the closer he came to completion. As if picking up on this, the angel increased his efforts, stroking him faster, more firmly, running his fingers over the slit, around the head and Dean came, releasing himself hard, spurting out onto Castiel's hand and coat with a cry of the angel's name.

Dean's knees buckled, gave out in pleasure and he would have fallen if not for Castiel reaching out to grab him in time, supporting him until his breathing slowed, and Dean's eyes opened once again. He found himself staring into Castiel's direct gaze, gaze sliding down momentarily to the angel's parted lips, before looking up at Castiel's eyes once again. A coil of lust curled through him, and he wanted Castiel, wanted him so badly, it felt like a physical pain.

The angel saw the change in Dean's gaze, noted the lust trapped deep within the hunter's eyes, the obvious need. His body reacted, cock giving an interested jerk, breaths coming forcefully from between his clenched teeth. He felt the all too familiar feelings of lust twist through him, the feelings he always felt whenever he was around Dean, and no one else.

He helped Dean to stand, to lean against the tree behind him, with the hunter's forearm braced against the rough bark. Dean's eyes fluttered closed, lips parted, and bit down on his lip when he heard Castiel unzipping his pants behind him. His cock twitched, and he moaned again, feeling the burn of Castiel's fingers sliding inside him, stretching the muscles open in readiness for the angel's cock. He cried out, rocking back onto Castiel's hand, breath catching in his throat , rasping against the restriction of lust caught in his chest.

"Oh, Cas .. please, Cas," Dean murmured, before repeating the angel's name louder when he felt Castiel easing his cock inside him with a soft grunt behind him.

Castiel's hands gripped Dean's hips, fingers twisting, digging in possessively, moaning out Dean's name loudly with every thrust, mixing in with the breathy gasps that caught in his throat. Dean rocked back into the angel's body, gasping moans dropping from his lips as he did so. Castiel picked up the pace, thrusting harder into Dean, eyes closed and lips parted as he groaned out his pleasure at the feel of Dean wrapped tight around him. His world narrowed down to Dean, of how he felt beneath him, of every emotion coursing through him and of Dean's responses towards him.

"Cas, please, let me feel your wings," Dean moaned, a note of pleading in his voice, as he rocked back forcefully into Castiel. "Please, your wings."

Castiel said nothing, just did as Dean had asked, wrapping his wings around Dean in their comforting embrace, running feathers across Dean's bare skin. Dean shouted out in pleasure, erection impossibly hard, throbbing, needing attention, as Castiel continued caressing him with his wings. The hunter reached out, ran trembling, reverent hands across the surface of one of the angel's wings, impossibly soft against his palm and fingertips, moaning in pleasure as the other wing dragged across his cock.

The angel cried out in pleasure at the feel of his wings being gently stroked, head thrown back, lips parted, pleasured cries filling the air as Dean touched his wings. The sensitive surface took the feel of Dean's fingers straight to Castiel's cock, and he felt his time drawing nearer with every second, every thrust, every stroke of Dean's gentle fingers upon his wings.

"CAS!" Dean cried out loudly, as he took his weeping erection in a shaking hand and jerked himself off roughly as Castiel's wings continued to stroke his body.

Dean's breath wheezed out of his constricted throat in needy gasps, as Castiel matched the sweep of his wings with every thrust of his hips. One stroke of Castiel's wingtip across the head of Dean's cock and Dean gave in to his own release, coming over his hand and the tree with a scream of the angel's name. His breath caught in his throat, and he moaned in sated pleasure, still stroking himself as Castiel continued to thrust into him hard. The angel finally came, filling the hunter with his release, muffling his cries for Dean against Dean's shoulder, his hips slowly stilling, before the angel withdrew, to watch as Dean stroked himself into another screaming release, hips jerking against his own hand.

Dean slumped against the tree, eyes closed, dragging in great gulps of air, and still murmuring Castiel's name in sated gasps, past lust swollen lips. Castiel came forward, pressing his lips to the hunter's mouth, cock brushing purposefully against Dean's, as he ground his hips against the hunter's. Dean ran hands across the angel's ass, drawing him in closer, kissing him hard, all open mouths and wet tongues and grinding hips.

Laughter came from nearby, innocent laughter coming from children's mouths as they ran down to the lake in pounding footsteps. Castiel ended the kiss abruptly, mumbling under his breath as the children stopped nearby, throwing stones into the water, making little plashing noises with every stone that they threw. It didn't seem as though they were going to move any time soon, and the sounds of two adults joining them made the situation seem even worse.

"We'd best go," Dean mouthed at Castiel, who nodded out his acceptance, with a small frown of consternation creasing his forehead between his eyebrows.

He followed Dean's lead, pulling his pants back up and buckling them securely about his waist, before quietly following Dean from under the tree, both sneaking away on the farthest side, away from the lake, away from the kids and adults.

"Freaking hell, way to spoil the party," Dean grumbled to himself, with a shake of his head.

"There's always later, Dean," Castiel murmured, not looking very happy with the situation either.

"Yeah, I guess, but that's hardly the point, Cas. I wanted ... " Dean said, before breaking his own sentence off with a shake of his head.

A brief smile flashed across Castiel's face, knowing full well what it was that the hunter had wanted. He'd wanted him, wanted to touch him, wanted to make love to him, and now that was denied him, denied both of them. He sighed, looked away, before his gaze returned to Dean, his eyes still blown wide with desire.

"Where's Sam?" he asked Dean.

"Back at the motel room. I'm supposed to be getting food for him," Dean said, with a slightly sheepish smile at the angel.

"Can you get rid of him?" Castiel asked.

"It might seem a bit suspicious, sending him out after I've just come back," Dean pointed out.

Castiel's lips pressed together again, eyes shifting to the right as he thought.

"I guess we'll have to make an unscheduled stop on the way back then - somewhere more private," he said, eyes returning to Dean's, with the first glimmer of hope trapped within their blue depths.

A sudden grin brightened Dean's face, and the hunter stole a sudden kiss from the surprised angel.

"Unscheduled stop. I like that. Nice. I think I can swing that," he said, still grinning as he fished in his back pocket and retrieving the keys to the Impala.

Castiel's face took on a look of amusement, as he got into the car beside his hunter, before Dean drove off to make that unscheduled stop ...

fin


End file.
